


Little Grub in a Cave

by DapperJake



Series: Msprp Fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Grub!Kankri, Msprp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperJake/pseuds/DapperJake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a shortened down rp I had with someone! It's pretty cute, so give it a read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Grub in a Cave

**Author's Note:**

> I shortened it down a bit and had to turn it into a fic, instead of a chat log. Took forever.

A little grub crawls around an abandoned brooding cavern, looking around for a-- what were they called..? Lusis? No, lusus! This lost grub was looking for his Lusus. Now, what is the little grub's name?

==> Kankri Vantas.

Ah, that's it. Kankri. 

"...Don't worry, this place is abandoned. I've been here before" Says a voice closer the the cave's entrance. 

"Okay. Psi and I can help set up camp, can you want to look around for any supplies?" Said another. 

==> Investigate. 

The grub crawls over to one side of the cave, behind a rock, trying not to be seen as he looks over to where the voices came from. Oh! Someone's coming! Duck down- too late. They've spotted you.

"Oh, what's this?"

She picks up the grub carefully "You look just like someone I know!" She says then rocks the grub in her arms a little, trying to comfort him. 

"Aren't mew just the cutest grub efur?"

The grub relaxes, liking this nice stranger and purrs.

She giggles and makes a purring sound with him while the grub snuggles in her arms and chirps

"Mew look just like my matesprit, Signless.." The stranger giggles a bit and hums.

"You are so cute!" She says as Kankri chirps and squeaks, "Yes, yes mew are!"

Kankri purss, and tries to speak, still too little to speak properly, " Ye-ee"

The lady giggles a bit and sits down, setting the grub in her lap. Kankri chirps and crawls up to the pretty troll's shoulder  
and squeaks and sniffs her hair.

"Don't get lost in there, now!" Kankri tries climbing up her hair but ends up falling.

The lady picks him up hugs him softly. Kankri purrs and snuggles up to her.

Kankri thinks, 'is this his lusus? She's so nice!' The grub smiles, "lah- lu- lu"

"Hm? Lu?" The lady asks.

If he can get the word out! "Lu- se"

"Lu-sus?" She says. "I'm not sure if mew have a lusus, dear, but, I can be mewrs if mew want me to!"

So she is his lusus? That's great! "Lu-sus lu-sus!"

The lady smiles, "Yes, yes! And, guess what? I know two other people who would gladly want to be mewr lusus too!"

More lusus? For him? Wow, this is great!

"You'll be a very special troll with three lusii! And the only troll who has efur had three!"

Wow. This is the best thing ever.


End file.
